1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a bag dispenser for the storing therein and the drop-down dispensing therefrom of empty paper shopping bags.
2. Background
Consumers all over the country visit their favorite supermarkets to do their grocery shopping at the very least once a month, if not twice a month or even once a week.
No matter how often one frequents the store to buy something there is always the problem of what to do with the empty paper shopping bags.
Most shoppers like to save their paper shopping bags for various uses around the home, such as for use as a temporary trash bag, as a sandwich bag, for sending a bowl of food to a relative, as a storage bag for small items, or even to put other bags therein for storage.
Again, the problem is what to do with the paper shopping bags that are saved and are waiting to be used. Some of the most common places where shopping bags can be found in the home are:
a. In a cabinet drawer; PA1 b. Behind a kitchen appliance or cabinet; PA1 c. Under a counter; PA1 d. In another shopping bag; or PA1 e. Piled in a convenient corner.
Whenever the paper shopping bags are kept, they are usually still untidy, can be an eye-sore in the home, are not easily accessible, can take up valuable space, and can become a fire hazard if stored improperly.
The answer is to get a bag dispenser to neatly store the three main types of bags that are saved, to wit: shopping bags, 25 lb. bags and 12 lb. bags.
The problem in the art to which this invention apertains is the need for a bag dispenser to store therein empty paper shopping bags and to dispense them therefrom one at a time.